Cinderella's Gamble
by Ensyo Phinilind
Summary: Lili is told to kill Arthur, but will she do so?Lili has always had mixed feelings for Arthur,but does she have the 'will' to disobey her brother? Slowly,the Axis Powers and the Allies are becoming the meantime,Prussia has sunken into a depression, losing all self confidence,but will a certain Canadian come to the rescue? Who's pulling the strings? Rated T for mild cursing.
1. Pass on the Burden

**LILI POV**

* * *

"No, Lili. You hold it like this."

Vash placed the rifle on my shoulder and tilted my head to look down the rear sight.  
I was utterly confused. Big Bruder insisted I learn how to become skilled shooter, so he bought me a great big rifle I haven't even learned how to load yet. Didn't Bruder know little girls don't do this?

"Um, Big Bruder, why are you teaching me this?"

I was stunned when Bruder had a sad look in his eyes. He didn't show it, but the way his hands tensed hurt.

"What's wrong Big Bruder?"

Vash turned and glanced at his left shoulder. "Meet me in my room later, Lili. It's very…important."

Big Bruder looked very sorrow. What was wrong?

"You can tell me now. It's okay Bruder."

"…" "No, not where anyone could hear me."

My eyes met bruders.

"Yes Big Bruder.", I uttered in slight disappointment. I glanced at the floor. I looked very wrong in the marble floor. Little girls and rifles didn't match, even Bruder said that when I touched his rifle when I first saw it.

"Good Lili. Have the rifle rest on your shoulder. Now, the trigger is here." He aligned my fingers to meet the trigger. It was scary, it tugged on my fingers like a young child at night to its mother. Cold and hard, I didn't want to hold it.

"Very good Lili! Now, align the rifle with the board, and pull the trigger."

"Mmh…" I mumbled. I wasn't a big fan if hitting tiny circle boards.

I pulled the trigger. Bullseye. I wish I wasn't good at this, then maybe Bruder wouldn't make me learn how to do this. He's been trying to teach me for months, and I've become skilled, but still…

"Very good! You have been doing great so far Lili, your aim is always perfect." Vash spoke in amusement.

Naturally, I was happy. I blushed a bit, but was unhappy when I left to my room for enjoying the fact I mastered using a rifle. Oh big Bruder…

* * *

~**TIME SKIP**~

I was huddled on my table, changing my indigo ribbon and magenta dress into a baby blue pajamas and silver hair clips. Glancing at the mirror beside me, I thought, I wonder how Arthur would think about me…

"Ah!" I gasped, noticing how my face had reddened, taking Antonio's tomatoes to the bottom of the chart. Why did I just think of that? I felt my cheeks, double checking that it wasn't a dream. I know I've always admired him, his accent, his manners, his tastes, his clothes…Do I have to admit to my feelings…Do I even have them? Lili sat in her desk concerned about herself, while challenging herself not to offend Spain's tomatoes.

* * *

**VASH POV**

"…Lili, please come here." I yelled out.

It was time. I had no choice but to tell Lili her orders. There was no choice left for me.

I stared at the picture in my hand, 'Would this count as blackmail?' I thought to myself.  
Switzerland was falling. No country wanted to trade with it, and several children were lacking education and the economy was not even half of what the other neighboring countries had, and if I couldn't support myself I didn't know how I could support Lili, who was meant to be young and rich.

"I'm so sorry…Lili." I spoke to himself in a slight whisper.

I would do this job myself, but I've become weak and frail…I couldn't even offer myself, so I brought a burden onto my younger sister. What kind of 'Big Bruder' was I?

* * *

**NARRATOR'S POV**

Slowly and gently, the door creaked, opening in a polite manner, which stunned Vash, shooting his eyes to the door.

Eying the door, finding Lili, he sighed in relief. "Oh, Lili. …Yes, I need to speak with you." Vash said hesitantly.

Lili spoke with a clear voice, full of concern. "Yes big bruder?" Her eyes drowned into Vash's, causing a pause in exchanging words.

Vash didn't move a muscle, but his eyes seemed wetter than usual. But they were still crystal clear, with a few scratches.

Vash stared at the picture resting in his hand, causing a tear to slip. Slowly, he held up the picture and handed it to Lili. Her eyes widened as she spied the picture, inspecting every pixel printed.

"Lili…This man is Arthur Kirkland.…I am ordering you to assassinate him."

* * *

**So do you like it? This is what I think about at school. Later there will be more shippings, so don't worry fan girls! ^.^ Please review, it really makes me update faster, and I will love you if you follow and favorite! **


	2. Do as I say, please

NARRATOR'S POV

* * *

"W…what?" Yelled Liechtenstein, shocking her brother.

"I don't understand! Big Bruder, you know I can't do that? What's wrong with Mr. Arthur?"  
Lili was breaking down in tears the second she plastered his name in her mouth.

Vash couldn't help but want to comfort his sister, but he knew he couldn't.  
"Lili…Switzerland is falling."

Lili took her hands off her face, all wet with salty tears."what…? That's not true brother!"  
Lili was now grasping Vash's shirt with a begging face. Vash mumbled,"Lili…it is true. I'm covered in debt from so many countries, and if I don't pay them back, Switzerland will no longer be strong…remember Prussia?" Now Vash was in tears as well. Lili stood speechless. "If you kill Arthur…Switzerland will receive wealth,fame,and glory." Vash turned away. "I'm sorry Lili, but…I had organized this deal. It will bring great fortune to our country! Yours as well!"

"I've already arranged a deal with someone…they've told me orders and I must tell you."

Switzerland was now gripping his hands on Liechtenstein's shoulder.

"Big Bruder…I don't want to…" Lili sniffed.

"I'm sorry Lili, but we must… There is a Ball at BuckingHam Place [in England for people who don't know] you must attend. Arthur will be there." Vash was now glaring at Lili with a determined face.

"Bruder…is it worse to fall, or to kill in order to redeem glory...?" Lili mumbled.

* * *

VASH POV

* * *

My eyes widened. Has Lili always been like this? I glanced at Lili. Her eyes had always been clear, but now they were foggy and dark. What happens to you Lili?

"I'm sorry Lili, but you have to..." I shouted, drowning my words at the end.

"No! I refuse to kill him!" Lili shouted back, I was stunned and Lili was to.

Lili marched out of room, with a polite stomping way of walking as usual. "Lili…don't make me do this..."

I turned around to behind the desk, and pulled out a bottle. I opened the cap and pours some thing in my palm. Scopolamine.

(If you don't know, Scopolamine is a mind control drug)

* * *

LILI POV

* * *

I was huddled on my bed this time, scared and afraid. What had happened? I hugged my pillow case, pushing the pillow out of it. I was crying. Why? Casually, anyone wouldn't want to kill someone, but I was crying buckets. Why? Was Arthur special to me?

Suddenly, I gasped at the thought, stunning my self. 'No,no,no,no!' I repeated in my head.

Without any warning, my door creeped open with a slight creak.

"Um, Lili? I'm so sorry. I didn't think you had the will to do it…Heres some tea." Vash spoke with a rushed, clear and regretful voice. Had Big Bruder gotten over it already?

What should I say? He sounded somewhat fake…

"Yes…thank you big Bruder. I knew you'd come around." I spoke softly, take a sip of the tea with confusion. 'This is what Arthur drinks everyday…' suddenly, my heart beat began to rush and slow down, all at once.

Time seemed to pass faster than bullets out of Vash's rifle

"No…wait." I became drowsy. I couldn't control myself. My body started moving, and before I new it, I was in a beautiful, somewhat teal gown, like I was going to Arthur's ball!

With hesitation, Vash spoke words I would never agree with.

"I'm sorry Lili…Now go kill Arthur." Vash spoke.


End file.
